Riot
Riot is the daughter of Freedom-Striker and Liberator, who was revealed (as an unborn infant) in Unspeakable - a future-version of Riot will become an active protagonist in the future and more details shall be revealed as the story progresses. History Freedom-Striker/Liberator : Unspeakable Riot's story began before she was even fully born as her mother tried to hide her pregnancy in order to continue her fanatical war against crime, she succeeded in this for three months before the inevitable revelation was made and soon both Liberator and Striker found themselves in a struggle to protect Riot from agents of the Unborn that sought her death. Birth Ultimately the Unborn failed in its plan and Riot was born, Liberator was taken to a secure location with the aid of several allies and remained their until she was strong enough to recover - at which point she left her still infant daughter with a caretaker and never returned. Childhood Riot was raised in secret, far away from society and had limited contact with her father as her mother kept her distance - yet she was frequently told of her legacy and even earned her own code-name at a young age, this installed a strong personality in Riot that her father found slightly objectionable, believing they were raising a "weapon rather a daughter" : despite this Striker tried his best to be a good father, even if he failed to convince Liberator to keep contact with their daughter. Coming of Age At the age of 16 Riot was finally allowed to go out into the world as a whole and finally gained contact with her mother, the two engaged in a long talk and Liberator gave her daughter a custom battle-suit, with the promise of never telling her father. It was Liberator's aim that Riot would become the next Liberator but as Riot took to exploring the world she began to see actual violence and pain, finding it different from simple training she realized she could not become the killer her mother wanted and abandoned the suit. Rise of The Clockwork Empire Riot would surface in a tourist resort at the age of 19, having decided to try and take a break from the troubles of being a young superhuman in a world she was still struggling to understand - she also had a fear of being confronted by her mother again, even years after abandoning the suit. Personality Powers / Abilities Riot is a superhuman, the daughter of Freedom-Striker and Liberator, as of 2070 she has displayed: * Enhanced Physiology (like her mother and father she is faster, stronger, more durable and agile than an average human) * Iron Will (she possesses an unnatural will that allows her to withstand events that would drive others mad and makes her less vulnerable to pain or empathic assault) * Infra-Red Vision (like her father she will switch to infra-red when in darkness, her eyes glow red when manifesting this power and it is instinctive) * Tracking Sense (like her father she can sense agents of The Unborn, her tracking has an added "bonus" of being able to determine specific superhuman traits via "scent", it is unknown how she achieves this but it is surprisingly effective and she can both detect superhuman beings and track them long distance.) * Regeneration (Riot is an incredibly powerful regenerative, capable of surviving any wound - however this doesn't protect her from the threat of molecular destruction nor can it fully guard against magic) She also has possession of an Experimental Battle Suit Mark 10, however she abandoned this suit some time ago. Appearance Physically Riot is a young woman who stands in at 5ft 2in tall - she has dark brown hair that is left long and greenish-grey eyes: she tends to dress in the manner of a "military-punk" : a culture that blends both military fashion and standard punk attire, things such as studded combat-boots, torn camouflage shirts or jeans and dog tags are common, she often wears a belt with a prominent HATE buckle and has also been seen to carry a backpack decorated with many holo-badges from varied towns and cities she has visited. Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Good-Aligned Characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Inferno-Pendragon